captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Sly Sludge
Sly Sludge is usually found trying his way through some sort of get-rich-quick scheme. As waste management is a real problem, he often gains credibility by claiming he has figured out a way to alleviate trash disposal problems, and makes a fast buck from places sending their garbage to him. One time, he claimed he had invented a shrink ray that transformed a heap of trash into a tiny bit. In actuality, Sludge dumped the trash heap into a volcano, which soon erupted with contaminated magma. Typical of many Captain Planet villians, Sly Sludge would often team up with other villains, such as Verminous Skumm or Hoggish Greedily. One time, he gained legal rights to dispose of toxic waste in US national parks; in actuality, Sly Sludge had been conspiring with Dr. Blight, whose computer, MAL, falsified Sludge's background to make him look like a committed environmentalist, at the same time making the Planeteers look like polluters. In later episodes, Sly Sludge reforms and gives up his polluting ways. Upon realizing money can be made in recycling, he starts focusing his efforts on mass producing a means of efficient recycling. Sly Sludge was first voiced by Martin Sheen. In later episodes, he is voiced by Jim Cummings. Appearance and Operations Sly Sludge is short and rotund, with patchy, black hair. He is either going bald, or it is a side-effect from the toxic chemicals he constantly deals with. His remaining hair is long and past his shoulders. He has shaggy black eyebrows. Sludge often wears yellow rubber gloves. His clothes are khaki, usually cover-alls or some sort of unofficial uniform, and he wears black boots. Sidekick(s) Ooze: Ooze is skinny, with a strange voice that sounds strained and nervous. He is usually wearing a hard-hat. Ooze often wears blue jeans and a vest. He is voiced by Cam Clarke. Tank Flusher III: Tank Flusher III appears in the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I and Part II. He answers Sludge's ad for "A heinous henchman to serve a machiavellian master." Flusher admits he doesn't know what it means, but he says he's the man for the job. He is tall and muscular, with a deep voice. He has blonde hair and has a gold front tooth. Flusher is obviously stupid, which suits Sludge fine, as Flusher obeys orders easily. Significant Episodes *''Volcano's Wrath'' - Sludge dumps garbage into a volcano as a cheap disposal method, causing it to erupt. *''Kwame's Crisis'' *Mission to Save Earth Part I & Mission to Save Earth Part II *The Garbage Strikes *An Inside Job *Summit to Save Earth Part I & Summit to Save Earth Part II *Radiant Amazon *A Creep from the Deep *OK at the Gunfight Corral *A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I & A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II *No Small Problem - Sludge shrinks the Planeteers and sends them to a dump, so they couldn't interfere with his plans to shrink trash in order to get money. He reforms at the end of the episode after realizing how much money he could make by simply recycling. This is also his and Ooze's final appearances. Quotes Gallery volcano05.jpg volcano06.jpg volcano26.jpg volcano27.jpg volcano28.jpg volcano40.jpg volcano41.jpg volcano74.jpg volcano75.jpg volcano76.jpg volcano102.jpg volcano130.jpg volcano132.jpg Missiontosaveearthone019.jpg Missiontosaveearthone020.jpg stfusludge.jpg Category:Villains